Llámame, papá
by JoshiCest
Summary: Y es que, el amor de padre e hijo es tan natural, que incluso Ging y Gon lo experimentan.


—¡Es un lindo gesto de tu parte, Ging!

El niño de vestimenta verde y alegre sonrisa miraba felizmente a su padre. Éste simplemente desvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y llevando una de sus manos hacia su nuca para rascarla nerviosamente.

Había comprado algunas cosas para el niño, como un helado, golosinas y una caña de pescar en miniatura; un juguete bastante interesante, ya que funcionaba de verdad, aunque, claro, con objetos pequeños.

Al principio, Gon reaccionó bastante sorprendido, casi incrédulo, nunca imaginó que su padre le llegaría a regalar cosas como esas.

Ging abrió los ojos y simplemente veía hacia el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Gon. Ambos estaban sentados en el concreto ligeramente extendido, formaba un círculo que rodeaba una pequeña jardinera en una plaza con más de esas lindas estructuras que las personas suelen utilizar para descansar.

Ninguno decía nada, Gon balanceaba sus piernas contento, lograba tocar con la punta de sus botas el suelo, pero así estaba bien para él, de lo contrario no podría hacer lo que hacía ahora de esa manera tan divertida.

Lamía su helado de vainilla infantilmente y de vez en cuando lo mordía para llevarse más del frío y dulce sabor a su boca, deteniéndose por un breve momento antes de enterrar sus dientes nuevamente en la suave consistencia.

—Ging…

—¿Uhm?

—¿Elegiste vainilla intencionalmente?

—¿Ah? —volteó a mirarlo un tanto confundido finalmente—. ¿No es tu favorito?

Y Gon no pudo abrir más la boca, pues los labios le temblaron, miró hacia el helado nuevamente. Mordió el helado nuevamente y los ojos le brillaron tanto que parecía echaría a llorar, sus comisuras se irguieron en una sentimental sonrisa.

—Sí, lo es.

Ging alzó las cejas y se le vio sorprendido, entreabrió los labios y se enfocó más en la expresión de Gon. ¿Por qué parecía querer llorar?

Los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo. No le gustaba ver a nadie llorar, era asquerosamente irritante y… Le hacía querer llorar también.

—Ging… —murmuró con suavidad, fue quedo, como si hablase sólo para sí. Pero Ging lo notó y apretó los labios, no sabía qué hacer, o siquiera qué pasaba. Aclaró su garganta, y Gon lo miró. Instantáneamente Ging apartó la mirada, para evitar titubear.

—Gon… —fue lo primero que dijo, y eso intrigó al más joven, más aún por el tono tan inuniforme, que intentó ocultar con voz grave; estaba nervioso.

—¿Si? —ansiosamente esperó una respuesta.

—Lla… llámame —pausó—… Llámame papá.

Fue todo lo que dijo, sin mirarlo, sin entender por qué lo hizo.

Y esos ya enormes ojos ámbar se abrieron mucho más, sus mejillas se colorearon y sus labios se separaron. Aquellas doradas orbes se mostraban tan claras, como nunca.

—¿P-papá...? —su pronunciación salió dudosa, y Ging casi se golpea frente a él, fue impulsivo. Era consciente del porqué le llamaba por su nombre. "Papá" le quedaba pésimo de apodo.

¡¿Pero por qué Gon estaba llorando a mares frente a él?!

—Papá…

Ging estaba que sudaba frío de los nervios, no le gustaba para nada ver a ese mocoso llorar, que aunque controlaba sus emociones lo suficiente como para no echarse a sollozar como él, sentía que precisamente por su culpa lloraría peor.

Y las miradas de los alrededores, extrañadas y hasta horrorizadas de que le haya hecho algo a ese pobre niño, dejaron de importar cuando sobre su pecho reposaba un niñato sollozante que esperaba su consuelo.

Y sólo quedó allí, como un idiota sin saber cómo demonios reaccionar a… a… a eso.

Y sólo, sólo por instinto, y con los nervios aún haciéndole temblar y dudar, dirigió sus brazos lenta y titubeantemente hacia el niño, reposando sus palmas sobre su espalda, casi llegando a los costados opuestos.

Y aunque intentó ser más discreto, terminó acercándole más hacia sí, y apretó su cuerpo con… lo que sea que sentía en ese momento.

Y aunque duraron así un rato, hasta que el menor se calmase y dejara de lloriquear, no se separaron hasta que un frío intenso terminó contra el vientre de Ging; era el helado, ahora embarrado en su ropa y traspasándose a su piel. Gon sólo reía con surostro aún mojado por las graciosas muecas que su padre hacía.

_"Papá…"_

Y su risa se intensificó, no estaba burlándose, sólo estaba feliz.


End file.
